


Sheep will be herded (in your case, off of a cliff)

by ButterBubbs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Im the next poe i know, Its just a poem, Just jumbled up thoughts, Not really a poem, Theyre sheep, Things make me angry so i write poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 02:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10777347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterBubbs/pseuds/ButterBubbs
Summary: Sheep and cattle, that's all you all are, you will be herded by the dog. And you will follow blindly. Until that dog herds you off of a cliff.





	Sheep will be herded (in your case, off of a cliff)

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh sorry but needed to write somewhere

Sheep, that's all you will be in my eyes.

I see you follow your dog as he leads you towards a cliff.

I cannot blame you for not realizing, for it takes a dog to see one.

But I will blame you for throwing away any sort of advice. 

I told you what would happen. 

I tried to steer you away. 

But you took your hooves and tried stomping on me. 

When I told you what you didn't wish to hear.

I told you the truth. It may be ugly but you had the right to know. 

I'm rethinking that decision as I write this. 

It was my mistake, opening up to the sheep. The cattle, you're nothing more.

Isn't that the damndest thing? 

I tried helping, I tried lighting the way. I tried informing. 

But in the end, you were stubborn.

The minute you follow the dog blindly, allow yourself to throw away reason.

You're nothing but a sheep then. 

You don't think, its obvious. 

Maybe its true. It really takes a dog to see one.

You don't deserve to be called human. 

Cattle. 

You don't deserve a human brain if you won't use it. 

Sheep.

So when you all fall off that cliff. And hit the rocks bellow.

I hope they impale you. 

Hope you bleed upon them. 

I gave you the truth. 

But you threw it away. 

Most creatures don't understand it.

When something is trying to help them. 

So now I'm taking my hands off it. 

I'll watch from a distance. 

As you are herded off a cliff. 

Sheep.

Don't say I didn't warn you.

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry. Its really just a bunch of broken thoughts. Probably a lot of grammar fuck ups too.


End file.
